


Shall We Dance?

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Dancing, Do Not Translate, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Music, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Swing Dancing, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Requested by @writingsofwinchesters: Hi Sarah! Congrats on 500 followers! That’s awesome! Can you write a little drabble/imagine about the reader teaching Sam, Dean, and Cas how to swing dance? You can imply feeling with one of them if you want. :) let me know if you need more info!</p><p>Summary: Sam claims that swing dancing plays a vital part in this week’s case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was one of the first requests I got when I hit 500 followers. I didn’t know how to write it for a while because I know nothing about swing dancing. I’m still sorta on hiatus with other fanfics cuz of Nanowrimo but I randomly figured out how to write this. Here ya go!
> 
> Songs:  
> [ Sing, Sing, Sing ](https://youtu.be/fhyhP_5VfKM)  
> [ She Came to Give it to You ](https://youtu.be/HiRSkLzoMaM)  
> [ Moonglow ](https://youtu.be/AKQ7v3S9atM)  
> 

_“Youtube swing dancing.”_

That was, without a doubt, one of the strangest random texts you’d ever received from Sam Winchester. And he didn’t explain either, even when you texted him back and tried to call him.

You had to assume that it had something to do with the case you all were working on but still…how could it possibly relevant?

Of course, you did as he asked anyway. Sam and Dean were still out interviewing and casing the town for a couple of hours and the motel TV only had 3 channels and you weren’t in the mood for Sesame Street. You got distracted a couple of times by some funny cat videos but by the time Sam and Dean came back to the room, you had watching more than a dozen of instructional and demonstration videos of swing dancing of which there were several styles.

Dean is the first one in the room with the motel key in his hand. Sam follows on his heels, an exasperated look on his face. Clearly he’s been trying to explain something to Dean who hasn’t latched onto the idea yet.

“They’re swingers, Dean,” he says. Well there’s your answer to the text. You’re lying on your stomach on your bed with your laptop in front of you and your arms on propped up on a pillow. They both acknowledge your presence.

“So…what, they were a married couple who slept with other people? Cool.” Dean winks at you and you can’t help but smile back at him, feeling a blush rise up in your cheeks. Sam rolls his eyes and sighs. He drops down onto the bed, sitting next you with his thigh pressed up against your side. He splays one of his large hands on your back between your shoulder blades and looks at your laptop.

“No Dean, they were swing dancers. That’s where they were the night they were killed,” Sam explains. Dean frowns at him.

“Dude, I don’t think you know the actual definition of swingers,” he says, a drop of arrogant pride slipping into his voice. Sam scowls at him and you look up at Sam.

“He’s right,” you say, siding with Dean because he is actually correct this time. Sam frowns at you and tugs lightly on some of your hair.

“Whatever. But get this, the last three murders happened near a swing dancing club.”

“So we’ve got some monster out there preying on people who like to dance to 1920s oldies? I’ve got an idea, until we know what it is, his codename is Jitterbug,” Dean suggests playfully, clearly not taking Sam seriously. Sam gives him one of his famous bitchfaces.

“We need to check the place out tonight. But we can only get into the dance hall if we intend to dance. Y/N do you think you can teach us how to swing dance?” Your eyes go wide with shock.

“Seriously? I’ve only just been watching it. I don’t know if I can do it,” you protest.

“Maybe Cas can,” Dean suggests. Just the mention of his name, brings the handsome angel to the room.

“What do you need me to do?” Cas had been itching to get out of the bunker. It’s no wonder that he’d been eavesdropping.

“Teach us how to swing dance?” you say.

Cas extends a hand and you take it. You get off the bed and he pulls you into his arms and sets you up with one hand in his and the other on his shoulder and his other hand on your lower back. He moves you effortlessly around the room, so gracefully it’s as if you’re floating. This is definitely not swing dancing.

“Why would you want to learn how to swing dance when the waltz is a much more pleasant dance?” Cas says matter-of-factly. He comes to a stop and you want to swoon but Sam’s and Dean’s eyes on you force you to keep your composure. “Of course, it’s better when you have more room to move about.”

Sam clears his throat and Dean chuckles which makes you step away from Cas. You’re pretty sure your cheeks are rosy and the dizzy feeling you have has to be from the dance.

“It’s for a case. It’s a swing dancing club,” Sam explains. Cas looks down like he sorry to have misunderstood. You squeeze his arm to console him because you’d enjoyed the music-less dance. You’re pretty sure you’d prefer the waltz to swing dancing too.

But Sam insists. You clumsily teach Sam and Dean some of the steps you’d learned from YouTube. You stepped on Sam’s foot. Dean stepped on yours. Dean almost threw you across the room and Sam almost dropped you on your ass.

This was a terrible idea.

Yet here you were with Sam, Dean and Cas. All four of you were in civilian clothing instead of the ‘Winchester Fed suits’ and Cas had at least shed his trenchcoat. You all stay on the outside of the dancing, observing for a while instead of joining in. You’re looking for anyone suspicious who doesn’t seem to belong here. You’re pretty sure it’s only you four that fit that bill. You’re nervous because in general you don’t like to dance in public.

A cute petite blonde asks Dean to dance. Dean says he doesn’t know what he’s doing, because, yeah he probably forgot everything already. The girl likes that and winks at him, saying she’ll lead. Dean has a smug look on his face as she leads him onto the dance floor.

Cas speaks close to your ear because the music is loud. “I’d ask you to dance but I am not familiar with this music or style of dancing,” he offers, dejected. You squeeze his hand, telling him it’s alright. The current song is “She Came to Give it to You” by Usher and Dean looks like he’s only just managing to keep up with his dance partner.

“This is a more modern style I think anyways. Besides, you can make it up to me back at the bunker with a proper waltz.” Cas smiles and says he’d very much like that.

Sam is stiff next to you. You don’t know if he plans on dancing but you’re tempted to insist that he does since he made you watched several hours worth of instructional videos for this. You nudge his arm because his shoulder actually lines up with your face.

“Aren’t you gonna dance?” you tease. Sam looks at you with a serious and sincere look.

“Do you want to? With me?” he asks. You’re taken aback by his charming smile. It’s inviting and he honestly looks like he’s got a secret to share. You take him up on the offer.

Sam Winchester! The jerk! He totally hustled you!

After a couple of awkward steps into a popular oldies swing song called “Sing, Sing, Sing,” Sam takes the lead and guides your steps. He spins, turns, and swings you about like you’re weightless and the perfect dance partner. He’s got a beaming smile on his face because you’re laughing and having so much fun. You cling to him when you get dizzy.

The song changes to “Moonglow” and the pace of the music is a welcome change. Sam pulls you in close, you rest your head on his shoulder and you’re not even sure if this is swing dancing but you’re loving it.

You lift your head after a minute and Sam caresses your cheek. You softly scowl at him and he grins.

“Was this place really involved in the case?” you ask, skeptically. Sam leans in presses a kiss behind your ear.

“No. I just really wanted to take you dancing.”

Your jaw drops in surprise but it’s not open for long because Sam dips his head and give you a soft and tender kiss a second later.


End file.
